


The Devils' Due

by BigDemoband



Series: Sympathy for the Devil, and The Devil's Details [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALSO this story BY NATURE spoils SFTD so Read If Ye Dare, Also I'm bad about tagging NSFW stuff so I apologize, Foreplay, I'll adjust tags as more characters are added so I'm not teasing parings that aren't even in yet, Multi, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDemoband/pseuds/BigDemoband
Summary: The devil always gets their due, and there's quite a few devils lurking about the Avenger. A collection of NSFW writings about Sympathy for the Devil.Spoilers for SFTD.
Relationships: The Commander (XCOM)/The Hunter (XCOM), The Commander (XCOM)/The Warlock (XCOM), The Commander (XCOM)/The Warlock (XCOM)/Original Character
Series: Sympathy for the Devil, and The Devil's Details [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The First Time

Well, Eliza hadn’t expected  _ this _ to happen so fast.

She’d expected a lot of honeymooning and cuddling, maybe a few weeks before they’d really gotten into anything. To be fair, Eliza didn’t have much of a judgement point for other relationships, and was largely guessing. That meant she certainly didn’t expect for Mordenna to out and out proposition her the first time he walked into her bedroom as a lover.

Still, she wasn’t complaining. She planted another kiss on Mordenna’s jaw. “You’re quite the eager man, Mordenna.”

“Eliza, we have been dancing around our feelings for  _ months. _ I am pent up like a backed-up firehose here and I have lost time to make up for.” His face did falter for a second. “Of course, uh, we’ll only go as far as you’re ok for. Not gonna force this on you.”

She grinned, patting his cheek. Truth be told, she was as well—her sex drive was about as healthy as it was twenty years ago, minus the focus on her bloody work of course. “I’m all for it, cowboy. So long as you’re alright with it being my first time.”

Mordenna raised an eyebrow at her. “Girl like you hasn’t had anybody to sleep with before?”

“Got close in high school.” She sighed. “Chickened out at the last minute. I thank my lucky stars the guy I was with was understanding.”

“I’d say. If he pressed on anyways I’d find him and kill him myself.”

He was probably dead now, anyway. Veering away from the topic as she walked past him, she let her hand brush his thigh as she did. “In any case, better go easy on me, honey.”

He grinned right back at her, following her to the bed. “Thought I was the brittle one here, love. Nevertheless, don’t worry. I’ve got quite the experience kicking around in the old muscle memory.” He got over to her bed and sat down, picking her up and settling her on his lap. “Why don’t you and I slip into something more comfortable? Say... our birthday suits?”

Eliza laughed. “Oh, shut up and get naked.”

“Make me.”

To that effect, she leaned in and kissed him. Mordenna certainly wasn’t a stranger to that and easily returned it. He quickly took the lead and pressed her deeper into the kiss, supporting her with a hand behind her head. Eventually he broke it and pressed another to her jaw, voice low and growling as he spoke. “Nice start, Commander. Best get to working on the second half of that demand.”

She chuckled. Time for her to get to work, she supposed. First stop was his armor, and it was easy enough to see how to get that off. The armor vest was unclipped and thrown to the side, noisily clattering on the floor. Handily, he shucked off his own bracers, where they joined the quickly-growing pile. She hadn’t seen him in just his hoodie too often, but she didn’t spend too long looking at it. Eliza had far more important things to get to.

Her hands sought under his top and she pulled it off fully. Eliza had taken his front to be flat as a board, but it turned out he had a fair amount of muscle definition, enough to make his abs stand out slightly. Her assumption on him basically having no pecs was correct, at least—but there was something else on his chest. What looked like a burn scar blossomed out from the middle of it a fair half a foot in each direction, though uneven in places. When she looked up to him, his smile turned nervous. “If you think that’s bad, I can’t imagine the back is much prettier. Elders burned me long enough that it started coming through on the other side.”

If she needed any more excuses to hand the Elders their asses, that was another one. But, she wanted them to be the furthest thing from her mind right now. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. He got the message, collapsing on the bed. From there she kissed him again, and again, and again—first on his lips, then to his jaw, then trailing down his neck and across the scar. Mordenna’s sigh was more like a purr, and she could feel his fingers probing the bottom of her shirt. After he tossed off his gloves, of course. With her compliance, her own top came off.

He must’ve spotted something, as he pushed her upwards slightly, looking at her stomach. “... is it my turn to be angry at the Elders, or are those unrelated?”

Ah. He was looking at  _ those. _ She shook her head. “Unrelated. Gallbladder surgery scars, actually.”

“Oh, yeah. Think I read something in your file about that getting put back.”

Ah, great, the Elders were about to come up again. She rolled her eyes and leaned back down, planting a kiss on his collarbone. “Hey. No more distractions.”

His snicker made his chest bounce, and she could feel those warm hands of his on her back. “Sorry. I’m an inquisitive guy, love.”

“Get inquisitive about how my panties come off, then.”

Mordenna laughed again. “Yes, ma’am.”

He grabbed her sides, and he carefully eased her onto her back on the bed so that he was over her, handling her like fine china. She got a faint chill as he put her on her back, thankful he didn’t try it any harder. That was probably something to go over later. Dismissing the feeling, she focused on Mordenna, who was looking down at her. “If I’m the one guiding you through your first time, I  _ probably _ should be topping. Mind if I do?”

She chuckled, leaning up and pecking his cheek. “Whatever feels right.”

With that permission granted, he followed in her footsteps and started introducing his lips to her body. Meanwhile, his hands slid down her sides—and Eliza had to admit, the minor coarseness of his palms that made them drag lightly on her skin sent shivers down her spine. All those years working on guns and being on the hunt certainly showed. What also made her toes curl was the heat coming off of his body! Eliza knew damn well by now that Chosen had higher body temperatures for whatever reason, but having it on her bare skin like this and in such an intimate context really put it in perspective. His hands left paths of heat as they ran over her skin, eventually adventuring to her breasts and giving those a playful squeeze. She was a little embarrassed at the ensuing moan—but Mordenna’s husky chuckle communicated that it was exactly what he wanted.

Her voice seemed to really rile him up, as he leaned in and cheekily nipped at her neck, getting a slightly startled “ah!”. Judging by that exhale against her skin, it was just what he was hoping for. “Commander, Commander, Commander.” Mordenna’s voice was almost entirely a growl. “You are just music to my ears, doll. Can’t wait to hear you saying my name.”

Eliza’s own hands ran down his back. She could certainly feel that bumpy scar tissue and the metal where his Specter implant was, but she was looking for something more. A gentle drag of her fingernails down his spine did the trick, and the way he arched and shuddered under her fingers was pure bliss. “Get around to it then, cowboy, or I might be the one making the neighbors learn my name.”

“Damn cheeky for a virgin,” he snarked back, “though the thought of you with a strap on is one I’m happy to have.” He coursed his hands down her sides once more before pressing her further against the bed as she rose up. “I’ll be leading the way on this, thanks. You just sit back and let me handle the work.”

“What, I can’t feel up my favorite Chosen that goes by the title Hunter?”

Mordenna rolled his eye at Eliza’s joke, pressing a hot kiss to her jaw. “By all means, encourage me while I work. I just don’t want you trying to make  _ your _ first time good for  _ me. _ I’ve already had my first fuck god knows how long ago. You’re just getting yours now. So, naturally, I’m gonna be focusing on it being good for you.”

Though she got his light hearted way about it, a worry still clung to her, and she cradled his cheek. “I still want this to be good for you, too.”

Her concern melted his smile into a genuine one, and he tucked one of her bangs out of the way. “Honey... doing this with you already has me on cloud nine. Trust me, I’m happy and I’ll get mine. I’ll just also be making sure I’m making you feel as wonderful as I do.”

Eliza smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She was getting it before, but Mordenna smelled like metal and curious smoke—like the aftertrail of plasma shots but with a coppery twist. The warmth of his lips seared that memory into her mind and she came away smiling. “I trust you, love.”

“Happy to have it. Now...” In a flash, Mordenna was back to his previous attitude, fingers toying with the band of her panties. “I think it’s about time I got a taste for our dear Commander, don’t you think?”

“Thought you got one at my neck,” she breathed, hands gripping the sheets.

“That was just a nibble, doll.” Both of his hands slipped under her panties, ever so slowly sliding them down as he looked her in the eye. “I’d like to move onto the main course.”

Eliza was sure he was still trying to be flirty, but something about that statement set her off and she tried her hardest to hold back a snicker. “Y-you do that,” she managed, losing her groove on sultry responses.

Mordenna sighed, taking off her underwear and chucking that, too. “They can’t all be winners. We’ll see who’s laughing in a moment.”

Gently, he spread her legs, crouched down, and— _ oh, lord. _ Eliza’s toes curled and she bunched up the blanket in her hands. Yes, she was fully aware that the Chosen had a higher temperature, but their tongues were a whole different matter! Mordenna was slowly running his right up her clit, finishing with a deft flick with the tip of it that made her gasp. The heat coming off of his tongue was fantastic. If that was what it felt like on the outside, she could only imagine how it would feel on the inside.

Mordenna settled his right hand on her thigh. “Not so funny now, hm?”

“Y-you did just—” Eliza wasn’t even afforded the decency of jabbing back as Mordenna went in again, this time gently running his tongue in a circle around it. Whatever she wanted to say was cut off by a slightly annoyed moan. That cheeky bastard...

Thankfully, he didn’t spare more time to taunt her further when he drew back again. Rather, Eliza was treated to the spine-tingling feeling of his tongue dipping into her, feeling it push past her vulva. Despite herself, Eliza was delving into a string of moans, thighs drawing inwards and pressing around his head. Feeling it move around was heaven and hell rolled right into one as she did her best not to lose it so easily.

Mordenna got pretty deep with his tongue before pulling out, doing a slow, languid lap on the outside. She cursed as he did, and his chuckle was half the tease. Back in went his tongue, and she could feel it running along her walls. He reached a particularly good spot that earned him a shuddering sigh of his name, and he patted her thigh in response. Goddamn, Mordenna was good at this. The Reapers didn’t strike her as sensual types, so this was a lovely surprise.

After a little while longer, Mordenna eased out of her and stood up—gently parting her legs so he could—and he worked at his own belt. Eliza propped herself up on one of her arms, and from this angle it was  _ very _ easy to see how into it he was getting. The man’s pants were barely containing him as he kicked off his boots to the side, working to get the former out of the way. He pulled both them and what looked like boxers behind them down, and good god. Yes, Mordenna was 7’10”. Yes, his shoe size was something the Tailors needed to specifically work around. But nothing could’ve really prepared Eliza for the fact that she was going to be taking on  _ quite _ the challenge for her first time. What was that, eight inches?

He caught her staring and chuckled. “Like I said, promise I’ll be gentle, and I got you warmed up for a reason.”

“Just don’t break me,” she muttered. As he reached for her hips, she jumped. “Wait!” Mordenna stopped right in his tracks, looking at her patiently. “Look, I know the genetics probably don’t tilt in favor of it happening, but—”

“Oh, no, I won’t be risking that.” Mordenna patted her stomach. “I’ll just put it all right here on the outside. Still, that’s a fair point—remind me to look into making some condoms in the future.” He sighed. “Probably ones that can fit  _ all _ of your dick-wielding lovers, but I’m not thinking about them right now.”

She nodded, relaxing back into the sheets. “Just be gentle, then...”

“Promise.” With that, he took her hips with one hand, angling his cock with the other. Eliza felt a gentle press against her labia and she’d be ashamed to admit she tensed up. “Easy,” Mordenna assured.

She blew the breath she’d taken in back out, easing up. Hand freed, Mordenna put both hands on her hips, rocking his own shallowly and gently. The kind of bending and raising her he had to do to make the position workable was slightly funny, but the thought of that was far from her mind. Eliza was more concerned with the feeling of herself starting to part ever so gently, and the rising pleasure that came with that. For all of his bravado and cockiness, Mordenna really was handling her like she was made of glass.

To be honest, Eliza was expecting it to hurt. That was what was supposed to happen, right? Least, that was what she got from her “sources” when she was younger. The penetration was anything but, however—Mordenna’s pace was almost agonizingly slow, but he slid into Eliza without so much of a pinch of pain. She definitely felt herself stretching to fit as she bit her lip, huffing, but the experience was far exceeding her expectations. Once Mordenna was a bit of the way in, he rubbed his thumbs against Eliza’s skin. “Everything alright? Nothing hurting?”

She shook her head, letting a breath go. “No, it’s—it’s amazing.”

“You sure?”

“I... I was  _ thinking _ it would hurt,” she admitted, “but  _ damn. _ No pain.”

“Ideal penetration shouldn’t hurt, and all those things you hear about the hymen tearing are the results of bad lubrication and whoever’s got the vagina not being that much into it. Of course, I’m pretty damn  _ big _ if I can brag for a moment, so I want to make sure things don’t get painful for you. Let me know, ok?” When she nodded, he seemed to remember something else. “Ok. One more thing and then I promise I’ll get back to fucking you. This is your first time, right? And I haven’t had sex in a while, so things could get a little hard to handle. So, let’s throw in some safe words.”

Eliza cocked an eyebrow. “I should be fine, but... aren’t those for like, BDSM?”

“Typically, yeah, but they’re good for normal sex just in case something happens. We can go simple—yellow is for caution, like you want to keep going but there needs to be something addressed. Red is if you want me to  _ stop. _ ”

Well, that did actually sound pretty convenient. She nodded, planting her hands against the bed. “I’ve got it. Now, would you kindly...?”

Mordenna chuckled. “Yeah. Stalled long enough.”

With that, he pulled out a bit and then eased into her, deeper. Mordenna was going shallow for the moment, but his sheer size relative to her was still enough to make it damn good. Eliza found herself really gripping the sheets, legs pressed around Mordenna’s hips and thighs. He leaned over her, taking one of his hands and planting it near her head on the bed, balancing himself as he went deeper each time.

It came to a point where she felt him  _ bump _ and stop against her—probably hitting her cervix. The feeling was a little weird, and it must’ve shown on her face, as Mordenna backed up a bit and continued bucking without going  _ that _ deep. Definitely fine by Eliza. The current pace was making her huff, head pressed back against the sheets. Mordenna himself was starting to get a bit more audible with his breathing—and she definitely didn’t miss his muttered curse. It made her feel better to know he was enjoying himself, even if she was the focus of his attention.

Gradually, Mordenna upped the pace. She could feel her heart pounding from the whole situation and the rising pleasure, and she was sure her face was as red as could be. He hit that good spot deeper in and she moaned, stuttering out his name. His grin was followed by a kiss, one he didn’t remain locked in for long as he seemed to bite back his own grunt, going a bit faster out of pace before reeling himself back in. Honestly, though, she could get behind that faster rhythm. “F-faster, Mords.”

His grin was hungry, and he nipped at her neck. “Don’t need to ask twice.” He did a slightly harder thrust, getting another moan of his name before he sped up. Eliza could feel the mattress starting to compress underneath her, and she was bracing herself against it as Mordenna came in again and again. It was hard to not just curse continuously at the new pace, especially with how the pleasure was mounting. So much—she loved Mordenna so much.

Maybe it was a little fast, but Eliza didn’t know. All she knew was that the feeling in her gut was reaching a fever pitch, and she could only hope to vent the feeling by arching her back, grabbing the sheets in my hands. “M-Mordenna—!”

He hissed out a moan. “Tell me when!”

It was almost immediately after that. The pleasure ran white hot and she gave another cry of his name, thighs clenching inwards and squeezing his hips. Her mind went blank for a second and she hardly registered him pulling out, her stomach heating up further.

Her orgasm wound down quickly, and she shuddered, catching her breath. Looking down, Mordenna had done as promised, and her stomach was covered with a fair amount of his spunk. His hardon was wilting and his own breath was labored, but he was clearly less winded than she was. His eye rose to her own, and he gave a nervous smile. “So, uh, how’s your first time, Commander? Do the neighbors know my name yet, or?”

Faced with that, all Eliza could do was laugh, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. “I—wow. I had a great time, if that’s what you’re asking. May have been a little fast...? I mean, I was.”

“Eh. I was a little fast then, too, but we  _ are _ both rusty.” Mordenna gently took Eliza’s legs off of him, leaning her so her hips were over the edge of the bed. “Stick right there, you’re a wet mess right now and I don’t wanna get it on the sheets. Got a towel in the bathroom I could use?”

That was fair, but leave it up to a practical man like Mordenna to remember the cleanup. Eliza’s legs were a little shaky, but she kept herself propped up. “Yeah, grab either one. I’ll just put them in priority laundry.”

Mordenna nodded, hustling a little as he was off to the bathroom. Didn’t take him long at all to come back with one of her towels in his arm, kneeling down in front of her. “Permit me to clean you up, Commander, it’s the least I can do.”

Feeling a little awkward at the notion but happy to have an excuse to not do anything as she recovered, Eliza nodded. Mordenna went to work, first gently rubbing the towel between her legs, then moving to her stomach and cleaning up his own mess. Once that was done, he wiped himself off, rolling up the towel and setting it on the floor. “Now, Commander, you deserve a load off. Wanna cuddle for a little bit?”

Eliza grinned, holding her arms out. “Come here, then.”

Mordenna laughed, picking her up and crashing on his back on the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her, hugging her tightly as she relaxed on top of him. His warmth was soothing and sank into her muscles, even if it was a little sweaty. She was just happy to be this close to him. She eventually pulled back from the kiss. “—I love you, Mordenna.”

His smile melted into a genuine one. “I love you too, Liz. Seriously, did everything work out well?”

“The position was a little awkward at first, but you made it work.” Wasn’t Mordenna’s fault he was 7’10” and nothing was built for him. “Maybe I need to look into higher tables.”

“Maybe!” Something seemed to occur to him, and he groaned. The nanomachines on his back fanned out, with one of them turning into an  _ actual _ fan and blowing cool air on Eliza’s back. “I could also remember I’ve got these things and maybe fashion us a block that’s actually waist height for me!”

Laughing, Eliza patted Mordenna’s chest. As much as she loved his heat, that fan was doing wonders. “Hey, hindsight is—” Oh. No, bad joke. “Uh. Well.”

Mordenna rolled his eye. “Liz, I can’t get mad at you for something like that. God knows you meant it as a joke and just forgot—but it  _ is _ just a saying. Hindsight is 20/20 and next time I’ll remember I’ve got an entire machine array available to me. Still, maybe for the best the first time didn’t have too many moving parts.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Sounded like you had fun, so that’s good by me.”

Eliza ran her hand over his shoulder. “And what about you, cowboy?”

“Pfft, hardly gotta ask, I called your name. You’re a dream, Liz, and I don’t ever wanna wake up.”

Well, that must’ve happened when she lost track of things for a moment. Still, she was immensely glad he also enjoyed himself. She nuzzled her head against his chest, giving a content sigh. “Yeah? Same. Just... give me a minute here, Mords. I’m in heaven.”

“If you’re in heaven, I’m in nirvana—and sure thing.” Mordenna’s thumb traced patterns into her back. “Get a nap in, even! I’ll be ready to go when you are, if you want a round two.”

Maybe in a bit. For now, Eliza took him up on his offer, feeling more relaxed than she had been in ages.


	2. Three-Way Nervousness

By the time Eliza had given Asaru over to Fal-Mai for bedtime, she could tell Jax and Lucifer were ready for their evening.

The both of them were practically at her heels as she entered her quarters, getting halfway to the bed before turning around. Jax was in his Roman tunic-like attire again, and naturally Lucifer’s decency was upheld by his furry lower body. Making sure the door was locked, she turned her attention towards Jax. “So.”

Now that the act was coming closer, Jax seemed considerably more nervous. He fidgeted, playing with the cords from his belt. “So...”

Well. A virgin, a second-timer, and she could only assume Lucifer was a virgin by proxy. If this wasn’t incredibly awkward, Eliza would be impressed. Still, they wouldn’t get any better at it by just standing around looking nervously at each other. She looked over to Lucifer, who seemed considerably less anxious. “—I suppose the question is how we want to go about this. We have three people in this equation and I guess it’s a matter of who goes where.”

“Ah...” Jax looked like he attempted to think it over for a second, but the orange in his cheeks was getting quite prominent. “I—erm...”

Lucifer floated over, resting a hand on his shoulder. “ _ Eliza? Maybe you and I should focus on Jax, since you seem a bit more confident about this and he’s... well. _ ”

That seemed like the best option, and it at least helped narrow down the positions slightly. It still brought up the question of which one would be used, but it helped. The first step would probably be getting them all over to the bed and getting Jax, at least, warmed up. She took Jax’s hand, smiling reassuringly at him. “Well, no time like the present. This way, big guy.”

Jax readily followed her as she took him to the bed. After a second of hesitation, she guided Jax into sitting down while she and Lucifer remained standing. She rubbed her chin as he sat patiently. Maybe they should handle him first,  _ then _ see about going from there? Best to make sure the nervous newbie had a good first time. She turned towards Lucifer. “—let’s get him undressed, and let’s see about putting our  _ many _ hands to work. Dibs on the upper body.”

Lucifer chuckled. “ _ Of course. I’ll see about his thighs. _ ”

As they approached, Jax got noticeably more flustered. “Sh-should I be doing anything?”

Eliza shook her head, first reaching for the cord belt and undoing it, tossing it to the side. “Don’t worry about it, Jax. Just let us make you feel good, yeah?”

“Ah...” Jax still hooked an arm around her as she felt for how to get his top off. “A-alright...”

She found where it ended, giving him a reassuring kiss as she held it. “Just relax, and focus on our hands.” Something came to mind, and figured that for a  _ complete _ newbie like Jax, it would be useful. “We’re going to use a safeword, ok? If you want me or Lucifer—or both of us—to stop at any time, just say the word ‘red.’ We’ll stop and we’ll talk about what went wrong, ok?”

As she pulled up Jax’s shirt, he nodded. “Ok. I’ll remember that.”

Eliza pulled his shirt off and over his body and... wow. She knew that Jax was impressively muscled and at least looked like he had some water weight to him... but she wasn’t expecting the fine carpet of star white hair on his chest—and leading into his shorts. A venturing touch confirmed that it was as soft, if not softer than it looked, and had the added bonus of making Jax go “ah.” Down below, Lucifer was working on the pants and shoes situation, expertly undoing Jax’s sandals and taking those off of him. His next item of business was Jax’s shorts, and Eliza moved to accommodate that. As he pulled them off, Eliza learned two things: one, Jax was a briefs man, as opposed to his brother. Two? He was already fairly excited, a bulge straining at the fabric of his underwear. She knew Lucifer had his lower body controlled, but... she couldn’t help but reach one of her lower hands and lightly stroke it. Jax bucked into her touch, giving a soft, halting moan, like he was trying not to be too vocal.

That wouldn’t do. She took her hand back as Lucifer gave her a chiding look, kissing his neck and running her hands over his upper body. “Jax... don’t hold back when something feels good. I want to know if I’m doing something you like. Just do what feels natural, ok?”

Jax shuddered as Lucifer’s hands roamed over his thighs. “It—it won’t be too a-annoying, will it?”

“Not at all. In fact...” She leaned in, whispering into his ear. “I’d love to hear you moan.”

She didn’t think she was good with dirty talk, yet—but what she said certainly had an effect on Jax. Lucifer gently ran his fingers across Jax’s inner thigh, and this time Jax’s moan was still gentle, but he didn’t try to stop it. Good. She loved hearing Jax be so vocal. In aid of that, she straddled his side, giving Lucifer plenty of room to work. Her hands sought along his pecs and Jax shifted under her hands, huffing more than she would’ve thought. She gave one of them a cheeky grope and he squeezed his eyes shut, giving another moan. The man had sensitive tits, apparently—that, or she was underestimating how good it felt for guys to have their chest fondled. Whatever the case, she kept one hand dedicated to that, watching as the tent in Jax’s underwear grew further.

One of her other hands ventured to his back—and it was quite the bumpy landscape back there. Jax froze a little as she went to look. Scars bloomed out from his back, looking far more intense than Mordenna’s front ones did. There were even smaller spots scattered around it—this was likely the scar left behind from Cronus trying to kill him. Eliza could feel his nervousness, something that made Lucifer look up and give her a gentle, cautionary look. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to it. “Jax. When I look at you... all I see is one of the greatest loves of my life.” Still, she took her hand off of it as she began speaking again. “If you don’t want me to touch your back, I won’t. But I want you to know I don’t see you as less desirable for your damage.”

Jax’s muscles relaxed, especially as the tentacles coming off of Lucifer’s head stroked over his legs. “I... thank you, my love. I... I would prefer the attention to stay to my front for now.”

She nodded. “That I can do. Right after...” She quickly reached down, lightly pinching his ass. “This!”

He gave a short “ah!”, flustered all over again. “I-if you want, that—that is not as disagree—it’s—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence—it was cut off by Lucifer placing his hand over Jax’s bulge, thumb rubbing over it. What  _ may _ have been a curse slipped by Jax’s lips, but she couldn’t fully tell. Lucifer snickered. “ _ I think he’s almost ready. _ ”

Indeed—Jax’s briefs were struggling to hold him back, and Eliza could already tell he was probably bigger than his brother was. Eliza kissed Jax’s cheek, running a hand through his hair. “Well, big guy? Are you ready for us?”

“Y-yes...” Jax swallowed. “Yes, please.”

He was even asking nicely. “I can’t say no to that,” she chuckled. “Well, Lucifer? Show me his goods.”

If Lucifer could grin, he’d be doing just that. Two of his hands grabbed the bands to Jax’s briefs, and Jax planted a hand down to help it off of his behind. The band passed his groin, and— _ holy shit. _ Not only was he longer, Jax was  _ thicker _ too. Eliza stared it down as Lucifer dragged off Jax’s underwear, setting it to the side. The man was practically a monster. She was suddenly  _ very _ glad to be a Chosen—there was almost no way she was taking that as a human. If she was taking it today at all—penetration might be too much.

Jax noticed her staring, nervousness joining his flustered state. “... is... is there something—”

Jax couldn’t get out a single sentence today. One of Eliza’s hands shot for his cock, and he moaned again as she looked it over. Amusingly, the veins on it were glowing like his own—and was it just her, or was the head of his shaft more tapered than normal? Plus, unlike Mordenna, Jax was circumcised. Hm. Merrily throwing out the implications of that, Eliza moved her thumb to the tip of it, rubbing it. Jax reached for her and hugged her, breath rolling against her skin. She really didn’t know how much more flustered he could get. Only one way to find out, of course.

Lucifer came back up. “ _ —let’s swap. Get him back on the bed, I’ll hug and feel him up. You can do whatever you want with his lower body, now. _ ”

She nodded, letting go of Jax’s cock. Hearing Lucifer, Jax relinquished his hold on Eliza, laying back on the bed. Lucifer floated up and hugged him, with Jax burying his face into his Revenant’s shoulder. Eliza swung her legs onto the bed so she was lying down, face at Jax’s hips, propping herself up on her elbows. God. She was still even leery on getting that in her  _ mouth. _ Still, she’d damn well try.

Eliza scooted herself forward until the tip of Jax’s dick was pointing at her mouth. She felt a little embarrassed being 58 and being unsure of how to really do a blowjob, but there was no time like the present to learn. Maybe she could ask Mordenna or Volk for pointers. Eliza wet up her lips, rolling them over her teeth, knowing  _ enough _ to figure that having her sharp teeth on there would not be pleasant. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and took the tip of it into her mouth. Jax was quick to make his pleasure known, and she could already taste the pre on her tongue. Well, a good start. She sucked gently, running her tongue over the head of his shaft, not quite trying to go down on him yet.

Though muffled, Jax was still moaning, and Eliza watched his toes curl as she did a particularly heavy lap of her tongue. Man, pleasuring Jax was fun. She chanced going a little deeper, taking more of his cock in. She’d underestimated her ability, apparently—it was a little easy to forget she had a  _ slightly _ bigger mouth now. Eliza fit the whole head in her mouth, giving it a firm suck. The muscles left in Jax’s thighs strained as his knees jerked inwards, a cry of pleasure coming from him. While encouraging, it seemed like Jax may have gotten a little overstimulated from the way his legs were still trembling. Perhaps she should go easier on him. Eliza stuck to massaging the underside of the head with her tongue, using one of her idle hands to gently stroke his shaft.

That seemed to work out far better. Jax’s legs stopped shaking and he was huffing now, the veins on his cock positively glowing as she could feel his racing heart. Two of her hands were dedicated to his thighs, simply running over both the organic and inorganic parts. With one hand stroking his shaft, she figured the last could go to work. It roamed to his sack, and she gently rolled one of his balls between her thumb and the rest of her fingers, figuring that likely felt pleasurable. Thankfully Jax was a feedback-focused man and let her know—apparently pulling his face back from Lucifer long enough to say something unobstructed. “Eliza, I’m—!!”

Wait, maybe that wasn’t feedback, it was—well, as she swiftly learned, a warning. Jax’s cum burst into her mouth and she thanked her reflexes for being able to swallow it down in time, furrowing her brow at the flavor. It was... strange, almost a little metallic, but it didn’t bother her enough to make her stop. Eliza let up on her other ministrations, just holding his dick and sucking to swallow down his seed. Yeah, that was fast, and she already knew Jax was going to beat himself up about it. But honestly? She didn’t care. Jax came, and it  _ sounded _ like he had a good time.

The flow tapered off, and Eliza licked his tip clean before pulling off of him, making sure there wasn’t anything on her lips either. As she sat up, she could see Jax had his head buried in Lucifer again, shame radiating off of his signature. She exchanged a glance with his Revenant, who brought the Warlock into a sitting position, hardon wilting quickly. Jax, predictably, squeaked out two words. “I’m sorry...”

“Jax, honey...” Eliza approached, and Lucifer let her in on the hug. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, mindful of where her mouth just was. “I have two questions, ok? Did you come?”

“I—I did, and I’m—”

“Shh. Did you enjoy yourself?” To that, Jax just nodded. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Then that’s all that matters to me. How was your first time?”

Hearing that Eliza harbored no disappointment, Jax stopped pressing his face into Lucifer’s shoulder quite as hard. “... I... I didn’t know I could feel that much pleasure. It was amazing.” But the embarrassment swiftly returned, and practically Jax’s entire face was a shade of orange. “B-but I should not have—have... I should have lasted  _ longer. _ ”

“ _ Jax, _ ” Lucifer interjected. “ _ Are you trying to tell the both of us you were going to do 100% perfectly your  _ **_first ever_ ** _ time? _ ”

Jax didn’t reply, looking ashamed almost to the point of tears. Having her  _ and _ Lucifer in attendance for that couldn’t help, even if the both of them were trying to comfort him. Eliza stroked Jax’s cheek with a hand. “Hey. Big guy. Look at me.” Jax turned away from Lucifer just enough to do so. “What we’re trying to say is that it’s perfectly ok. Let’s put this in perspective; this is, as least for you being a Chosen, the first time you’ve even  _ been _ touched like that, right?” He nodded. “Then why wouldn’t you get overwhelmed? I should have been a little gentler, and I’m sorry.”

There it was—an apology in order to distract Jax. “No, you shouldn’t apologize. The fault simply lies with me.”

“But I should have been better,” Eliza pressed, hoping he could see where she was going with this. “This was only  _ my _ second time but I should have been like an expert.”

Thankfully, Jax got the point, giving a single chuckle. “—I... I see your point now. I just...”

“Not every encounter in bed is going to be perfect, Jax, and there’s always room for mistakes. Might kill the sexiness for a second, but I can assure you I won’t  _ ever _ resent you for just not being good enough.” She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Ok?”

Jax finally parted from Lucifer, sparing an arm to hug Eliza. “Alright. Now.” He sat back, pinching a part of her sleeve with his gauntlets. “Should I be returning the favor...?”

Right. Eliza had been ignoring it to focus on Jax, but she was awfully excited, herself. She’d like that followup, and Jax had to learn cunnilingus eventually. “Absolutely. Just take those gauntlets off first and then you can start stripping me.”

Jax nodded, doing so. As he did, Lucifer reached down for her boots, unlacing them and helping her take them off. Once Jax had his gauntlets fully off, his signature expanded, and Lucifer himself glowed further. After Eliza’s boots were tossed off the bed, Jax approached, looking over Eliza and seeming a little lost on where to begin. Thankfully Lucifer was there for him, guiding his hands to her belt, with that getting unlatched and her pants undone. Jax took over from there. Eliza moved to help him get her pants off, and gave his neck a few kisses as he tugged off her socks. He took a moment to feel over her thighs, and lord, did she love having his hands on her. Mindful that Jax would be nervous that he was doing well, she smiled and gave a huffy breath, though she didn’t need to  _ focus _ on doing that last part. It just felt damn good to have Jax feeling her up.

The next hurdle was her top, and Jax looked keen on clearing that. He sought his hands under it, and with Eliza’s cooperation, had it pulled off of her. Her bra was next, and she wasn’t even going to  _ pretend _ Jax knew how to take that off. Lucifer moved to her back to assist, but she was already reaching and unlatching it, taking it off and letting Jax fully see her. For a moment, he was starstruck, before glancing up at her, asking permission. When she chuckled in response, he went for it. Jax reached for and grabbed her breasts, pressing his fingers into them and kneading them. God, with his hands, that felt good. She let him know with a soft moan, running her hands over his arms. Meanwhile, she felt Lucifer’s fur at her hips and behind as he moved closer, and it got hard to track his six hands beginning to explore her body. She shifted under their attentions—if this wasn’t the most hands she was gonna have on her, she had  _ no _ clue what her future looked like.

Eventually, Jax leaned in, pressing kisses into Eliza’s chest. “That’s good,” she muttered, shifting her legs so she was no longer sitting on them. “Please, keep going.”

Jax took the statement to mean to be more brazen with his kisses. Lucifer himself took it to mean something else, one of his many hands sneaking into her panties. She moaned as his strong fingers rubbed against her slit—and down below, she spotted Jax’s cock hardening again. Maybe her new body needed a test run in how much it could take, if Jax was up for it. She leaned against Lucifer, reaching for Jax’s dick and stroking it, speaking over Jax’s moan slightly. “Get my panties off of me—and someone get a towel.”

Jax moved to get up, but Lucifer stopped him, quickly floating for the bathroom and stepping in. In the meantime, Jax took Eliza’s panties and slid them off, putting them to the side. Looking down at his cock and her now-exposed vagina, she  _ needed _ him inside of her. She huffed, top left hand on his cock, bottom left hand fingering herself. “Jax? I was just going to have you eat me out, but... fuck it, I want you to  _ fuck me. _ ”

Lucifer came back with the towel, and Jax lifted Eliza up as the former placed it down. “I... oh, Void, Eliza, I want it too. I just...”

“Go slow,” she advised as he set her back down into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer positioned her so he had a grip on her legs, spreading them for Jax. He then leaned back, spreading out his wings a bit to do so. “I’ll tell you what works and what doesn’t.” She looked back at his Revenant. “—I don’t know if I’m ready for double penetration yet, but—”

“ _ In a way, I’m sitting out. _ ” Lucifer cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. “ _ I’m not going to complicate things for his first time. I’ll be your backrest—and I’ll slip into your nerves to get my own pleasure, if you’ll have me... _ ”

... so Jax was going to fuck his own Revenant by proxy. They were two separate beings and Jax’s relationship to Lucifer seemed to be non-familial, so fair by her. Eliza chuckled. “I can get with that. Jax?”

He and Lucifer exchanged a look, and Jax’s blush got greater. “I—I find that well.” Jax moved closer to Eliza, letting her guide his dick. “Tell me what to do, love...”

She nodded, and felt a guest at her mind. Eliza let Lucifer in, and she could feel him moving in there. She shuddered as all her nerves tingled for a second. As a quick experiment, she gave her clitorus a light rubbing. As she arched her back, Lucifer gave a soft groan, the muscles in his front shifting. Chuckling, she angled the tip of Jax’s shaft at her vagina, using her two lower hands to spread herself open. She was damn wet down there—maybe she  _ should’ve _ had Jax lick it, but they should be good, right? “Slowly push in with your hips, big guy.”

Jax did as instructed, planting his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders as he moved his groin towards hers. His tip went in fine, and she shivered as his head began to stretch her out. Fuck, Jax was big. She pressed her head back against Lucifer, who was huffing as Jax went deeper. She began muttering a string of curses—Jax’s cock just kept coming, and he was filling her up quite nicely. He pressed against her g spot and she gave a slightly louder “fuck” as that happened. It got to the point where Jax’s hips met hers, and she didn’t feel anything against her cervix. Just what kind of capacity did Argus mod into her? Still, they were a million miles from her mind as she sat there, feeling her and Jax’s heartbeats. “P-pull back, and start thrusting. Slowly. Can go shallow if you want.”

He was good at following directions, Eliza would give him that. Jax set the pace slow and steady, groaning lightly with pleasure as he did. Her and Lucifer were practically moaning in tandem, with the latter renewing his efforts on the former. She was feeling ten kinds of blessed to be caught in the middle of these two! She  _ wanted _ Jax to go faster and fuck her into the bed so bad, but this was his moment. “H-hot damn, Jax. Big guy in more ways than one, h-huh?”

Chuckling once, he leaned in and kissed Eliza’s forehead, beginning to go faster. “I’m just glad to please you two.”

“Fuck me,” she muttered, half as a command. Eliza reached up and threw her arms around Jax. “Go at your own p-pace, but don’t be afraid to pin me to the bed.”

“ _ Be less than afraid, _ ” Lucifer growled. “ _ I... I want you to fuck us! _ ”

Ooh! Looked like Lucifer didn’t share Eliza’s patience. Jax took the command, keeping up his higher pace. The three of them were starting to rock back and forth, and Eliza kept panting, letting Jax know he was doing a good job. She had to admit—like Lucifer, she just wanted Jax to go  _ faster _ and rail her, but best not to overstimulate the man again. Besides, he was speeding up on his own, seemingly having acclimated himself to pleasure. He was grunting, hips starting to meet hers, Lucifer clutching her from behind, letting out “ _ ah _ ”s as Jax fucked him by proxy. “ _ F-faster, Jax. Please! _ ”

Soon, Jax was bottoming out in her for every thrust, rocking the mattress since the bed was built into the ground. Her g spot was getting plenty of love as she hugged Jax close, moaning hard. Lucifer had taken hold of the reins, goading Jax with cries of “ _ harder! _ ” Jax himself was losing control of his moans, and Eliza could  _ feel _ his signature thrumming with pleasure, enveloping hers. She hoped he felt hers just as well, because he was taking her to heaven and back. The feeling was building, and Eliza knew that she and Lucifer weren’t far off.

Still, it was Jax who came first again, initially burying himself as deep as he could go and groaning hard. Lucifer growled, and psionic tentacles took hold of Jax’s hips,  _ making _ him thrust again. Though a little much, Eliza was thankful—it was only a few more pushes until she orgasmed, giving a strangled cry of Jax’s name. Something was filling her up and leaking out—likely Jax’s cum. Lucifer was squeezing her for dear life, and distressingly, she thought she heard some sort of  _ tearing _ noise as he moaned out, his wings flaring to the sides. Jax didn’t seem to panic, so she calmed her shot nerves.

The tentacles faded, and Jax slumped onto her, leaving the three of them panting. Even if she calmed herself, she still had to know  _ what _ that tearing noise was. She looked behind her to where it came from, and—oh. Lucifer had  _ rather _ jagged lips now, mouth hanging open and revealing sharp teeth and a thick, forked tongue as he breathed. Already the corners of his mouth were beginning to mold back together, so it looked like it wouldn’t last for long. That was kind of metal, but did it hurt him? “—Lucifer? You ok?”

“ _ Ah... _ ” Lucifer felt at his face, looking rather surprised to discover he had a mouth now. “ _ Ah! Uh... I hope that’s not a bad thing... _ ” Unlike before,  _ now _ his jaw was moving to enunciate words. He didn’t sound any different, though.

Jax, finally seeing the issue, blinked a few times. “It appears like it’s healing already. Was... was it that good for you two?”

“Fuck, Jax, I wouldn’t be surprised if I woke everyone up in the Barracks.” Eliza readjusted against Lucifer. “You are a  _ big _ man. A little more experience and you could grind me into  _ dirt _ and I would thank you.”

As Jax wilted inside of her, she could see where all the blood was going—right back to his face. “A-ah... I don’t know if I would wish to  _ manhandle _ you as such. I do not want to hurt you, Eliza, and... I enjoy being tender with you.”

Guess she’d have to tap Mordenna to get fucked until she couldn’t sit down. Jax could be her soft man. She stroked Jax’s cheek. “Glad to hear it, honey. I’ll take charge if that’s what you like.” She then turned her attention back to Lucifer. “Well? How’d it go, Lu?”

“ _ Mmm... _ ” After the shock of having a mouth, Lucifer looked rather pleased. “ _ I might just have to form my own genitals next time. And... perhaps elope with Jax on our own time. _ ”

The Warlock looked fairly surprised. “You—you would wish that?”

“ _ I am bound to you, Jax, but I  _ **_am_ ** _ my own person—and I never saw you as a father, brother, what have you. Just as a companion. _ ” He grinned a jagged smile. “ _ And Eliza just introduced me to how good it feels to have you ramming me, so my decision is made. _ ”

Jax choked on that for a second, turning his head to cough. “I—well—if y-you would want... and I am willing that day, then yes.”

Lucifer and Eliza laughed, and soon she could feel him withdrawing from her nerves. Jax carefully pulled out, the remains of his cum leaking out onto the towel. She sighed. “Lord, I should probably shower before bed.” She mournfully rubbed her scalp. “Not like I’m gonna get much hair washing done, though...”

Jax wiped his cock off with the towel, taking the time to clean Eliza up, too. “Your hair will return eventually, my darling. For now, should we wash together?”

“That’s gonna be a tight fit,” Eliza lamented. “Even with just you and me.” Maybe she could ask Lily to expand the shower, if the plumbing and space around would allow it. “I think we should call it for tonight, take our showers, and then head to bed.”

He nodded, and Lucifer helped Eliza up. “ _ There will always be next time. _ ”

“Of course. And...” Eliza kissed Jax’s jaw, leaning back to kiss Lucifer’s as well. “I love the both of you. Thank you for tonight.”

Jax returned the gesture, and Lucifer managed with what was remaining of his lips at this point. “I love you too, Eliza,” Jax murmured. “And I am overjoyed to spend my life with you.”

“ _ The same goes for me. _ ” Lucifer hugged her again. “ _ Love you, Eliza. _ ”

She smiled, holding the two of them close. What a pair.


End file.
